GreenEyed Devil
by axmidnightxsun
Summary: he pissed me off in so many ways, but i knew that I couldn't ignore him forever. BxE. Rated M for language, sexy time and other teenage behaviors.


Chapter One

"Get a load of that fine piece of ass," stated Alice Brandon one sunless day in the school parking lot.

I followed the path of her eyes and was equally appreciative in regards to that fine male rear.

Attached to that ass was a beautifully made body and a face so stunningly handsome that I had to pinch myself several times in case this was some really fucked up dream I was having.

Ouch. No dream then.

He was leaning casually against the hood of some very expensive car. He was clad in loose fitting jeans and a white t-shirt that really defined his chest. In one hand was a burning cigarette and the other, he used to run through his tousled hair.

I felt an instant curl of desire. It hit me full on, taking some of my breath away.

I was too far away to see his eyes but I inwardly knew that they were compelling.

"God Alice, look at those hands. Imagine all the incredible things he does with them."

His long fingers made my insides tingle and I wanted them on me, running along my body.

Alice chuckled and said, "Judging by the look on your face, I have a few ideas as to what exactly he does with them."

I grinned and started walking towards the school, still thinking about his beautiful, artistic hands.

As I headed towards my biology class, I heard a booming laugh from behind me and waited for Emmet to catch up to me.

"Hey Swan."

"Hey McCarty."

"Question. The new boy in school; do you know his name?"

Emmet knew everyone, what with being so popular and all, so I figured he would be a fantastic person to ask.

"That new boy?" He pointed ahead of us and I saw a tall boy in white head into…MY FUCKING BIOLOGY CLASS!!

"Fuck yes! Thanks Emmet!" I said as I quickened my pace.

Emmet just stood in the middle of the hall and mumbled, "You're welcome?"

Be smooth Swan, I told myself as I made my way into class. Try not to drool. Don't think about the hands, the body; hell don't think about him PERIOD.

"Thanks for joining us Ms. Swan," said Mr. Banner disapprovingly.

Shit. Oh well, I was bound to get into trouble sooner or later. I gave Banner a shrug and continued walking.

I saw the boy sitting at my table and it took everything in me not to get down on my knees, begging for him to just fuck me silly.

I sat on my stool calmly (at least I hoped so) and tried to focus.

Epic fail on my part. No amount of focusing could make me ignore the faint smell of cigarette smoke and whatever brand of fuckingly amazing cologne that he wore. Damn him and his fucktastic scent.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to him and felt an instant spark of desire rip through me as I made the mistake of looking into his intense green eyes. Normal voice please. "So, I'm Bella Swan and you are…?"

He looked at me and I wondered if he looked interested. "And I am Someone Who Doesn't Give A Fuck."

Correction. He certainly didn't look or sound interested.

I glared at him and said, "What the hell is your problem?"

He glared right back and said, "None of your fucking business."

"Asshole," I muttered, facing front again.

All throughout class, I had wanted to jump his bones and now I wanted to kick him in the balls. Insensitive prick. Here I was, trying to be nice (okay, maybe not nice in I-want-to-be-bffs kind of way) and I get an asshole in return.

Thankfully, the bell rang and he quickly stuffed his things in his backpack and raced out of the door.

"Asshole," I muttered again, savoring the word.

I hoped to sweet Jesus that I didn't have another class with him.

Unfortunately, the big man up there hated me today because as soon as I walked into my French class, there HE was, fucktastic smell and all.

I growled to myself as I occupied the only fucking empty seat next to him. Lucky for me though was that Jasper Hale had this class too, judging from the pile of homework and the very used backpack next to the desk.

Jazz walked in, barely missing the tardy bell by mere seconds. He sat next to me and said, "Hey Swan. Bang anybody this summer?"

"Funny Whitlock. You're a freaking riot. But no, I didn't bang anybody. But tell me something, have you seen Alice this morning?"

He tried acting like her name alone didn't harden his dick, but I knew it did.

"It's okay, Whitlock, if you want to pretend ignorance. I know and I'm sad to say that your dick knows also that you want to do Alice."

I heard a low chuckle from the other side of me, causing my stomach to tighten deliciously.

So the dickhead had a sense of humor? Well wasn't that just fucking dandy.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't aware that dickheads had a sense of humor."

I could feel his glare on my back but I didn't care. He fucked with me first.

"You know what Swan? Screw you."

I giggled and patted Jaspers hand consolingly. "You know you could always tell Alice that you wanted to get into her pants."

"Yeah I'm sure she would enthusiastically jump on that."

"Bonjour everyone," said Mrs. Ulliel. "I'm passing around a seating chart. Put your name in the square where your seated."

I watched the sheet being handed to Dickhead which meant I could finally learn his name. FINALLY.

After signing the sheet, he gave it to me without looking at me. I glanced down and saw 'Edward Cullen' written in a surprisingly neat script.

I finally knew his name and I liked it. Sure, it was old fashioned but it also was incredibly sexy at the same time.

I scribbled my name and handed it to Jasper.

French ended and then started my favorite part of the day. Lunchtime. I hitched my backpack over my shoulder and followed Jasper into the cafeteria, not caring at this point whether Edward had this lunch hour or not.

I found a good spot right in the middle. As I sat down, I noticed a very familiar head of spiky black hair. Alice had this lunch which meant Jazz would be in constant torment. My day just got brighter.

"So Jazz, Alice is looking pretty foxy today don't you think?"

The look on his face when he saw her was priceless. I don't think I ever saw Jasper Whitlock blush when I mentioned a girls name.

Alice took the seat by Jasper, sitting so close next to him, that I thought the poor boy would piss himself. I glanced at Alice and was surprised to see that she winked at me and tried to get even closer.

Oh my lord, that little bitch knew EXACTLY what kind of effect she had on him. She knew by the way she would open her mouth and give breathy sighs and in the way she would continuously adjust her all ready perfect clothing; giving her shirt a tug here and there.

I stifled a giggle and heard a seductive voice from the other side of me. "Is this seat taken?"

I turned and saw Edward standing there, looking so damn bangable.

I shrugged and said, "I suppose you can sit."

"Jazz, Alice this Edward."

"Oh my God, you're the boy who looked so f-"

I kicked her foot underneath the table. Damn Alice. She got the hint and colored just a little bit.

"The boy who looked so what?"

"She meant the boy who looked so new."

Lame.

"Right. New." he said, a small smirk forming on his mouth.

That motherfucker knew exactly what Alice had meant to say.

"Gangstas was up?!"

Emmet pulled out a chair for Rosalie Hale and then grabbed one himself.

"Emmet, this is Edward."

"So you're the new boy that Bella was asking about earlier."

Fuck My Life.

"Emmet!" I growled, turning red.

"Ah, so you asked about me huh?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "It was purely in response to everyone elses curiosity. I just wanted to see what the big blow up was about. Clearly everyone was overreacting. You aren't anyone I haven't already seen in this fucking town."

Which was, of course, a big fat fucking pile of shit. He didn't seem like everyone else. Something about him screamed different.

He looked irritated at what I had said but before he could say anything else, an obnoxious voice interrupted him.

"Oh my gosh, hi Edward!"

Jessica fucking Stanleys over hair sprayed head inserted itself between me and Edward. I really wanted to touch it and see how stiff it actually was.

"Hey Jessica, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to ditch these losers and come sit with us at out table."

It was quiet for a few moments then I heard him say sure. He actually grabbed his shit and left with the slut.

"Bye Dickhead!"

He gave me the finger as he sat beside Jessica.

"Wow Bells you sure know how to make friends." commented Jasper dryly.

"Fuck you."

"Hey Bells, I'm really sorry about that little slip of the tongue." apologized Emmet

"Its cool. He's an asshole anyway."A gorgeous asshole but an asshole nonetheless.

It sucked major balls to listen to Jessicas bitchy voice and her obnoxious laugh all through out lunch. Either Edward was a fucking comedian or she really was that desperate for someone other than that lovesick motherfucker Mike Newton to like her.

"She really needs to control that retarded laugh of hers," I nearly growled.

"Or you should control that jealousy that's rolling off you," commented Rose teasingly.

"I am not jealous. Why would I be jealous of someone who laughs like a fucking witch on acid?"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the boy."

"Well, if you recall, I practically sent him on his way over to that bitch. I wasn't exactly nice to him."

Rose shook her head and said, "Whatever you say Bella."

Damn right whatever I said. I was NOT jealous.

Well…maybe a little but I certainly was not going to say that one out loud.

After lunch was bunch of other nonsense classes like English, calculus and the required hell class named gym. I quickly changed clothes and headed out towards the parking lot, hoping to get the hell out here before the rest of the student body made it out. Along the way to my truck, I saw Edward at his car, leaning inside, giving me a good view of his ass. Yes, I know that all I ever think about is his ass and whatnot but can you really blame me?

"Hey Swan!"

That fucking sexy voice is going to be the death of me one of these days.

"What the hell do you want Cullen?" I said as I made my way to his car.

"What English class do you have?"

"Mrs. Goode why?"

"Excellent. I need your notes from class today. I might have dozed off for a few minutes and missed some notes."

"And why is this my problem?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Look I don't know what I did to piss you off but-"

Hold up! He has no fucking clue as to what he did? Was this boy an idiot or what.

"Well why don't I help you remember. First, I tried to introduce myself and all I get is a fuck you. Second, every time Jessica opens her mouth I get to here about how fucking funny you are. Speaking of which, you did leave me a rather rude goodbye at lunch today."

"Maybe I didn't want to know your fucking name. Maybe I could care less. Secondly, I can't help it that chicks, besides you of course, happen to think I'm funny. And third, don't you think you deserved that goodbye? After all, you have been calling me dickhead and dickward all day today."

"Maybe I can agree with on the last part. But still."

"Well isn't that a sound argument."

Damn him to fucking hell.

"Damn you," I muttered.

"Will you or will you not let me borrow the notes? I don't have all day for your bitchy self to decide."

I truly think I hated him at this point in time.

"You know what? Fuck you."

I turned and walked back to my truck, yanked open my door, threw my shit in the passenger seat, slammed my door and angrily drove home.

I pulled in the driveway, next to my dads cruiser and noticed a moving truck in the driveway next door. A new neighbor? I hoped it was someone cool and not uptight.

"Hey dad! I'm home."

"In the living room!"

I walked in and sat beside him on the couch. "So whose moving in next door?"

"A really nice family. I invited them over for dinner."

"Okay, well where's Mom?"

"She's…uhh out with some friends," he mumbled.

So I guess it was up to me tonight to provide food. Great.

Well damn, I wish I had known about this earlier. I hastened to make dinner and was finishing setting up the table when doorbell rang.

"Welcome to the neighborhood Dr. Cullen."

Cullen… why did that name sound familiar?"Thanks for inviting us. This is my wife Esme and my son Edward."

Edward Cullen! As in Edward Dickhead Cullen? He was my new neighbor?! Fuck ME!

"Isabella! Come meet our new neighbors."

Damn damn damn.

I gave them all a smile and said, "Hello Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen and D-Edward."

He smirked and I blushed much to my embarrassment. He didn't even looked surprised at our being neighbors. Hmmm…

Charlie lead the way for Edward's parents leaving me and Edward behind.

"Did you know that we were neighbors before tonight?"He shrugged. "Maybe."

"And you couldn't tell me?" I whispered furiously.

"I rather enjoyed seeing your face when you found out. It was epic."

I hit him on his shoulder as I passed him, muttering dickhead.

I heard his low chuckle and knew that this was going to be a long night.


End file.
